injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)
Blue Beetle 'is a playable character in ''Injustice 2. Biography Jaime Reyes sought Batman’s help in learning to use the Scarab, an alien weapon of mass destruction bonded to his spine. Although the Scarab could pose a deadly threat to the entire planet, kindhearted Jaime is determined to protect people, wary of the corruptive influence of great power he witnessed under the Regime. Personality Being a teenager, Blue Beetle acts much like a TV show and/or comic book fanboy. He geeks out whenever he sees a lot of his opponents (a lot of them being his favorite heroes), but will show no hesitation in fighting them if they don't reciprocate his love for his heroes. Injustice 2 Blue Beetle is first seen walking down a hall with Professor Stein and Jason. He states his fear of destroying the world if they fought Brainiac. He ducks under the building shaking and states how Superman could break out if the generators shut down. Then he runs down to the generator. They are confronted by Black Adam who is trying to stop the generator. Depending on the player's choice, he will either fight Black Adam or be sent to fix the generator. Then Damian stacks and similarly it is up to the player on who fights him. They head back up to Superman. There, Cyborg is trying to hack Superman's cell and Supergirl is reuniting with her cousin before flying past them. Blue Beetle says that she is out of their league in Spanish. Firestorm wonders what happened to his confidence, he replays saying "Kryptonians happened". Then they briefly fight Cyborg and he knocks out both of them. Blue Beetle either fights Cyborg or fixes the cell. Supergirl flies in and he'll either fight her or Wonder Woman off screen. Then all of them group together when Firestorm is about to "nuke them" and orders Blue Beetle to leave. Later in the game he joins Aquaman and Black Adam at Kahndaq but is secretly being controlled by Gorilla Grodd and fights Black Adam or Aquaman depending on the player's choice. After his defeat he is not seen again, though it is likely that he was freed from being mind controlled after Grodd's death. Powers & Abilities While Jaime is a regular human, he possesses the Scarab, one of the deadliest weapons in the universe. It grants him flight, sonic cannons, lasers and blades. Special Moves * '''Blade Barrage: '''Blue Beetle's hands transform into blades that he uses to stab at his opponent four times. The Meter Burn version has Blue Beetle stab two times, with the second stab deep into the opponent to toss them on the other side. * '''Blade Stab: '''Blue Beetle uses his blade hand to grab an airborne opponent, slamming them back to the ground. * '''Energy Cannon: '''Blue Beetle's hand transform into a cannon, which he uses to fire an energy blast at his opponent. The Meter Burn version knocks them back. * '''Flying Scarab (Air): * Shield Slam: * Mandible Strike: Other Moves Character Trait Ancient Scarab: Blue Beetle can switch between his power blades and bare hands. While the power blades are active, his melee attack range and damage increases. However, he is unable to use projectile attacks while they're active. Super Move Shape Shifter: Blue Beetle sprouts two appendages in his back which thrusts at the opponent, his hands become maces and later energy cannons that attack the opponent, the energy cannons combined into one with a powerful blast that hits at the opponent as a coup de grace. Move List Ending Oh, man--dude!--I cannot even describe what it felt like! Sure, I was just the newb in the crew. But like, you think I'd ever let Brainiac kill Batman and, what, blow up the world? ¡No manches! When it was over Batman was all-- "The world is safe thanks to you, Jaime. I'd like to make you LEADER of the new Justice League, if that's cool with you." Wow! That was really tempting offer, you know? But if there's one thing better than saving Batman, it's saving mi familia. I haven't been around 'em since I got the Scarab. So for now, I'm moving home and going back to school. And if this so-called "normal" life doesn't work? There's always the Justice League. Costumes To the right is the base skin for the Blue Beetle, The Reach. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * Blue Beetle is the first new character revealed for Injustice 2 to not have previously appeared as a cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us or as a support card in Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS. *Jaime's ladder ending is given as if he is speaking to a news reporter that is doing a story on his recent victory. He temporarily declines Batman's offer to lead the Justice League, but says he is willing to return if being a normal teen becomes too boring for him. * Whenever he fights Joker, he is always surprised by how crazy he is (especially when Joker agrees with the scarab's idea of killing him (Joker) because of how dangerous he is.) * Like all teenagers, Jaime seems to still be influenced by his hormones, given his dialouge with Supergirl and Poison Ivy. * When fighting Wonder Woman, Blue Beetle reveals that he's 18 years old during the events of Injustice 2. **In the battle mode, he similarly tells her that he once was a big fan of hers before she formed the Regime, with her echoing this in shock. *In Injustice Comics He is propose to become a Teen Titans but got kidnap by Lobo without having enough time to answer. But in Starfire's ending he is a member of the new Teen Titans. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable in Story Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters